


Come a Little Closer

by ashtopop



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Generic Ryder, PWP, Pre-Charlatan Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtopop/pseuds/ashtopop
Summary: She wanted him like air, and she didn’t care if—like Kadara’s standing water—that meant she would burn, too.





	

“To be someone,” Reyes said, scanning the Kadaran horizon. The solid storage crate beneath them, the relative peace of the light breeze on a dangerous planet, she couldn’t blame him for anticipating the next threat. Watching him swallow their pilfered whiskey, she couldn’t bring herself to push down the surge of attraction that skittered like an overload through her veins, either, despite her crew’s warnings and her own sense.

_It’s his eyes_ , she thought, mouth going dry. She hadn’t noticed at first, falling for the easy misdirect of flirtation, real as that might have been. She hadn’t noticed there was something to the intensity of his watchfulness, seeing horrors and brooking no illusions. He saw the people and the potential the same way she did—a second chance they would not, _could not_ fuck up.

“You’re someone to me.”

Someone she’d been waiting for.

When he looked at her, she wasn’t sure what he saw on her face, but maybe it was what he’d been looking for, too. His breath released in surprise and he brought his hand to her chin, angling her face toward his.

“I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction,” he said, voice low. Her usual wit stalled on her tongue as he looked down at her, but he chased it, bringing his lips to hers with one hand buried in her hair.

She let him pull her close, his arms sliding up her body. The whiskey on his breath was warm, lighting a fire deep within her. She found she preferred this, even, to the bottle. Her eyes fluttered shut at the heat of him through her uniform, his forearm brushing her breast as they leaned in together. He brushed a thumb against her cheek and pulled away, raising an eyebrow in question.

His golden-brown eyes were dark with lust, and she nodded in feverish assent. She couldn’t have said no if she’d wanted to, and she didn’t care how little she knew him so long as his hands and lips were on her. She wanted to feel his hair between her fingers and his silver tongue between her thighs—damn the consequences.

He tugged her up from the crate, his hand in hers as it had been when they escaped Sloane’s party together. Now, however, he led them to a small room with a mattress on the floor and an elaborate computer set-up on the far wall.

Before she could ask, he drew her to him again, her back hitting the door behind them. He set the lock with one hand, the other on her hip as she rolled into him. Capturing her bottom lip with his teeth, Reyes ground against her, the growing evidence of his arousal  between them and her breath catching in her throat. Both of his hands came to rest at her ass and he scooped her up, lifting her.

His hands gripped her ass, pulling her close. She wanted to devour him. They collapsed onto the mattress together, her hair a dark halo and him backlit by the Kadaran sunset. His hands cupped her breasts, palms dragging slowly over her nipples and moving to unzip her jacket.

“ _Reyes_ ,” she whispered between kisses, moving from his mouth to the stretch of tan skin from his jaw to his collar, his deft hands pulling the jacket from her and leaving only a light white tank-top behind.

He pulled her tank-top up, leaving her clad only in her bra. He tugged his shirt off over his head, too, leaving her to work at his belt buckle. It came free and she heard the thud of his gun hitting the floor. She ignored it, fumbling with his zipper.

She wanted him like air, and she didn’t care if, like Kadara’s standing water, that meant she would burn, too. She was wet for him, the other articles of clothing shed in a flurry. Her bra, their pants, her underwear fell away, leaving them naked against each other, their eyes roving over each other’s bodies.

She ran her hands over the muscles of his chest, reaching for his cock, but he pushed back against her, kissing down her body, his tongue tracing a path down her skin. She arched against him, wanting to feel his skin against hers, but his tongue continued, his hands at her breasts, plucking at the pebbled nipples there. She pressed her head back into the pillow, turning her head fully into it as she moaned.

The pillow smelled like his cologne, and she nearly moaned again, her entire existence seeming to focus on the points where they met—his fingers having traced down to her thighs, digging into her skin to reveal her to him. When his tongue flicked her clit his eyes were on her, a sly smirk playing at his lips, and she arched hard, tightening her thighs around his head. He worked her in sweeping strokes, rhythmic and dextrous, tapping and sucking at her clit at irregular intervals. She could see why he didn't get any complaints, she thought, her head tilted back into his pillow and another moan at the tip of her tongue as he flattened his against her.

When she finished, she wanted to do so with him inside her. She buried her hands in his silky hair and tugged him up. When he surfaced, wetness glistening on his chin, she pulled him back down to her, kissing herself and the whiskey from his lips. He was hard against her thigh, and she was more than ready for him. She let one leg fall to the side, again opening herself up to him. He looked down, gripping himself and aligning them before he began pressing in. Her breath caught as he did, the length of him filling her.

He thrust into her and she arched again, a cry falling from her lips. He seated himself fully within her before withdrawing, plunging back into the wet heat slow, steady and _deep._  The drag of him, the weight of him inside her, propels her toward the orgasm she was chasing with his mouth on her.

It wasn't lost on her that their pace, that position, that shared space at sunset could be called lovemaking. Even through the fog of it, her heart jumped at the look in Reyes’ eyes. She rocked back down against him, watching the look in his eyes—pupils blown wide with lust—change from an emotion she couldn’t or wouldn't name into pure, unadulterated heat. He leaned over her, her nipples pressing against his chest, and found a spot at the juncture of her neck to suck on, quickly leaving a mark as his thrusts sped up.

She stopped thinking.

The world went white with pleasure, his sweat-slicked skin against hers and his name on her lips, called into the dark. He thrust again, a stuttering stroke as his eyes slid closed, the clench of her around him too much to withstand.

Pulling out, he collapsed onto the mattress beside her with a chuckle. She curled against him reflexively, his arm coming around her. They laid in silence, his fingers carding idly through her hair and her head on his chest. She could hear the low murmur of nearby voices and the distant beat at Kralla’s Song, but also, beneath that, she heard Reyes’ heartbeat, still faster than normal.

His heart, at least, was honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Reyder playlist [here!](http://considermehacked.tumblr.com/post/158994699631/you-look-like-youre-waiting-for-someone-a)


End file.
